


刀锋

by TaciturnSocrates



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No respect for the corpse, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaciturnSocrates/pseuds/TaciturnSocrates
Summary: Trigger warning：含自残，精神创伤情节(Self harm, Psychological Trauma)，可能引起不适
Relationships: 玄亮, 维亮 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	刀锋

1  
诸葛亮迎风站在土坡上，身形立成一条窄高的杆。

日暮，整个田野变得比想象中更平坦，尽头远远勒出一条朦胧的地平线，彼处直至身后更遥迢的地方，都被大大小小的浅灰色云块儿挤满了，并不显得拥堵，反而呈现出奇异的色泽。

风吹得开阔，发梢鞭在脖颈，痒痒地发痛。冲锋衣的整片儿帽子在风中摇摆作响，鱼囚于网般几欲逃脱。他低头吸了口烟，烟头迅速地闪了一下，白烟绽出来，很快被风扯没了影。

夕阳特殊的光学效应把诸葛亮所在的这一片儿前景变成黝黑的剪影，收摄在法正眼里。法正慢慢走过去，顺着他留下的鞋印踏上土坡，跟诸葛亮要了一支烟。

另一簇烟头很快亮了起来，二人在风中吸烟，目光不聚焦地散落在不远处的发掘区，探方规规整整地沿边排列，在荒芜阔大的原野里有种外星遗迹般的奇特感。学生们正在回填，土堆洒在坑里，拍实，压平，再重新运送，流程反复而枯燥。

法正呆着看了会儿，烟头的卷纸慢慢燃退，积了长长的一截灰，一阵风过来将其吹坠在地。

“真他妈无聊啊。”法正开口了。

诸葛亮侧目看了他一眼，吸了口烟。“也还好，”他说，烟雾从口腔里逃逸，“做的时候别想事儿，除了累点，挺解压的。”

“您是不一样。”法正答道。

“这次总体来说还不错，”诸葛亮说，语气带着一些不易察觉的松快，把目光放到了更远一些的地方。“挖的墓葬坑，好东西挺多，报告里能写点新东西吧。”

“哈啊，”法正面无表情地喊了一声，然后蹲下来，仔细检视着地上的烟灰被风渐渐刮走的形态，慢慢把半截烟抽掉。“你多写点，我是不行，我回去要躺一个礼拜。”

诸葛亮把烟夹在手上，咬住脸颊内侧，颊肉陷下去，颧骨支棱起来，他用手背贴了一下耳畔，骨头硬硬的，一片冰凉。

“明天，”他说，“明天我们收拾好东西，去城里吃火锅，我请客。”

他最后吸了一口，把烟头扔地上，用脚尖踩熄，垂手拍拍法正的肩膀，说，“我们回去吧。”

2  
他们回到学校的第二天，一场雨堪堪避开田野发掘的好日子，报复般铺天盖地地灌了下来。

诸葛亮从学院楼里出来的时候已经天黑了，路灯映着雨，黑黢黢的一滩，渗出潮湿的冷意，他整个人缩在黑色派克服里，雨在伞沿边坠了一圈儿，一些打在腕骨，顺着手臂滑进去，毒蛇似的。

他走进车库，摁下钥匙，车子闪两下，他走过去拽开车门，把自己纸团一样塞进副驾。

仪表盘上亮起灯，他脱下鞋，一双没穿袜子的脚冻得生白，几乎失去知觉。在这幽微的黑暗中他再次点起烟，把双脚搁在座椅边缘，长腿被迫折叠起来，膝盖抻至下巴处，显得十分局促。

黑暗等同于静谧。地下车库这种地方，可以把一切响动都变得空旷一点，车子如同沉默的巨兽卧在各自的线框里，未尝不可说是一种较为温暖的陪伴。诸葛亮的牙齿和腹部都因为寒意抖动着，他反而把自己摊开，稳稳地，娴熟地展示着对静止的掌控，寒冷拥过来，让人觉得幸福。

烟抽到一半的时候他终于等到刘备，他步子跨得很大，在制造的响动还未在车库中消散的时候就瞬间出现在面前，车门唰地被撕开，炮弹似的把自己掷在座椅上，裹挟起的风让诸葛亮颤了一下。

“真他妈冷啊。”刘备把自己手脚归置好，借着呵出的水汽搓了搓手。“怎么又不开暖气。”

诸葛亮吸了口烟，将双脚又缩进去一点。刘备打开暖风，探过身子给他调好方向，热乎乎的气流穿过刘备的指间拍在他脖颈。

他转身顺手拽起诸葛亮的胳膊，手顺着袖口探进去，激起一阵冰凉。

“操。”诸葛亮轻吸了一口气。

“我摸摸，”刘备在诸葛亮的左臂上探了一会儿，收回手。“还是四条。不错，这次出去没新割啊？”

“没。”诸葛亮回答。“我不打算割了。”

“呦。”刘备呼了一声，装出没有感情的惊讶，“那真不错。”他挂好档，松开手刹，车子缓缓滑出去，诸葛亮又吸了一口烟，探身把剩下的半根递到刘备嘴边，车子突然熄火，二人从座椅上轻甩出去，又降落回来。诸葛亮的脑袋磕在椅背上，他举着烟，继续被打断的话，“你抽吧，我不想抽了。”

刘备把烟叼过去，重新发动引擎，穿过一排排沉默的，巨兽般的车辆，往库门的雨幕处行进。诸葛亮闭上眼，感受刘备残留的体温在左臂上留下难以忍受的痕迹，火一般灼烧在四条早已结痂的疤痕上。

3  
诸葛亮把自己摊开在浴缸里，鼻尖降至水面以下，只露出一双眼。洗澡水因为一些动作浅浅地漾着，沾湿了他的下睫毛。经过足够长的静默，他终于把自己拔起来，水哗哗地一阵响，逐渐平息下来，他靠着浴缸边缘让空气慢慢进入肺管，然后转身去探他的裤子。

一段时间没见，刘备做得比较狠，诸葛亮有点受不住，就问他，你最近是不是挺闲的。刘备一边挺身，一边说，妈的，最近校里好多事，他忙得头都快秃了。诸葛亮就笑，他支起身子伸手摸了摸刘备的发顶，还成，他心里想。然后他们就接吻。

裤子扔得有点远，他指尖刚够到点儿，使了下劲儿把它拽过来，裤脚甩在浴缸里，沾湿了一片。他在兜里摸了一会儿，摸出一把小型裁纸刀，顺着柄推开，刀片雪亮雪亮的，在浴室灯光底下闪了一瞬，有些耀目。

刀尖划开肌肤，两侧组织绽开的声音犹如花苞，摩西分海般，在大地上砍出河流的模样。血迹要来得延迟一些，在疼痛的间隙中慢慢渗出来，有些是血珠，渐渐凝成完美的球体，几乎是惹人怜爱的。诸葛亮用无名指指尖碰了碰，血珠晕开来，附着在皮肤上，很漂亮的一抹红。随后，他加重了力道，在同一个位置更深入地划开一刀，这次更缓慢，更专注，雕刻般精细。他闭上眼，近乎享受般品味着这刺骨的疼痛。

准备划第三刀的时候刘备打开门走了进来，他看着诸葛亮把刀举在自己手腕上，一脸不易察觉的兴奋。

他走过去，一把紧紧攥住他的伤口，挤压的一瞬疼痛达到高潮，诸葛亮嘶了一声。

“疼吗？”刘备问。

诸葛亮点点头。

装什么乖巧。刘备想。“你不是说不割了吗？”

诸葛亮就又点点头。“我说过好几次。”

刘备把诸葛亮手里的刀夺过来，随手扔在洗漱池，然后把他整个人薅起来，问他，“你洗完了没？”

诸葛亮点点头，回他，“我洗完了。”

刘备没说话，拽过一条毛巾给他擦身子，擦到小腿的时候诸葛亮说，头发湿着，我脖子。刘备站起来，用毛巾胡乱搓了几下他的头发，由于力道过大，揉成了一团凌乱的鸡窝。诸葛亮默不作声地任他处置，然后成功被拎出浴室，裹在被子里等待包扎。

涂碘酒的时候诸葛亮疼出了一身冷汗，刘备一点没手下留情，棉签冷酷地摁下去，一如他的表情。诸葛亮在被窝里嘶嘶吸气，刘备面无表情地问他，“爽吗？”

诸葛亮没顾得上回答。

4  
他第一次割腕是在刚认识刘备没多久，彼时刘备还没当上校长，在隔壁历史系准备申院士，他自己在攻考古学博士，搞到一个田野项目，跑去湖北待了几个月。漫长的工期里有几天一直下雨，他躺在宿舍床上，开了很大声的助眠白噪音，雨混合着手机应用里的溪流与鸟鸣一并淹过来，将他沉入没有声音的海底。

他回想着土块儿下面埋着的陶瓷、瓦片、砖石、标本，还有很多很多年前死去的尸骨，灰败地以死亡向他展示鲜活的人生，道路漫长地展开，延伸至没有尽头的远处，所有的幽魂都消失在地平线。他想，想必在这无法看到尽头的时间的旅程中，他曾经遇到过某些人，一个人，然后为之痛苦，为之幸福，命中注定一样。

然后他从海底拔出来，肺部几乎爆裂开，嘴巴里一股铁腥味儿。

他拿起纸刀，在腕上轻轻划了一道。

5  
“我牙疼。”诸葛亮说。

刘备呆了一会儿，转头看他。“啊？”

“我牙疼。”

“哦。”

刘备又发了会儿呆，然后转身掐住诸葛亮的下颚。“我看看。”

诸葛亮张开嘴。

“哪儿疼？”

“下边儿，右脸，最里面。”诸葛亮含糊地吐音。

刘备把食指伸进去，沿着他说的地方摸了摸，涎液黏糊糊地打湿了他的手指，口腔柔软，潮湿，温暖。“这儿吗？”

“再里面点儿。”诸葛亮唔唔地。

刘备往里摸了摸，在臼齿边缘的牙龈处碰到一个小小的肉芽。诸葛亮疼得吸了口气，咬住了刘备的指关节。

“发炎了。”刘备说。他把肉芽摁下去，疼意瞬间漫开来，诸葛亮的牙齿咬得更紧，已经在手指上留下浅浅的印痕。怎么不疼呢？刘备奇怪地想。

他们在疼意绵密的降落中温存了一会儿，此时此刻，两个人都暂时忘掉了关羽的死讯，死亡像洞穴一般潜藏在他们身后了，他们的呼吸变成回音，变得空旷，浩大。然后诸葛亮摇摇他手腕，示意他放开。

“哦。”刘备说，把手指抽了出来。

他们肩并肩坐在床沿，光线自百叶窗勒下数道影子，水纹般，让情景失真。刘备呆呆地看着自己手指上黏附的水渍。

“疼吗？”诸葛亮问他。

“啊？”

诸葛亮没接话，他从兜里掏出裁纸刀，拉过刘备的手，以精准的力道割下去，缓缓撕扯，拉链一般，把内在丰盛的血肉呈上来，明艳得晃目。

“疼。”刘备说。

诸葛亮在下方划了第二刀。

“疼。”刘备又说。

诸葛亮点点头。他看着血珠逐渐渗出来，然后俯下身子，攥着刘备的腕，缓慢又认真地舔掉血痕，明艳的色泽附在唇畔，把面孔对比得雪白。

刘备沉默地注视着他的脸。

“还疼吗？”诸葛亮舔舔唇。

“疼。”刘备说。他接过刀，反手握住诸葛亮的手臂，在他五条已经结痂的，凸起的疤痕下方划开新的伤口，血流出来，滴到刘备的手腕上。诸葛亮突然笑了，他举起手臂，把伤口蹭在刘备的伤口上，血迹交融，抹开成殷红的一片，火一样烧起来。

刘备凑过去，亲了亲诸葛亮的嘴角。“很疼。”

他们在彼此血液里接吻，做爱。

6  
姜维第三次问起关于手臂上疤痕的事情时，诸葛亮终于愿意回答了。

此时他躺在岐山一家医院的病房，每天分配一定份额的咳嗽，逃避食物，几乎只喝水，身体很快窄下去，瘦得形销骨立，水落石出。他讲起另一场死亡，与姜维毫不相干的，仿佛来自漫长的史前史。

“他当时看起来比我还惨。”诸葛亮说，“六十三岁，在人们眼里已经算是老头子了吧。

“我进去看他，他头发乱糟糟的，颧骨凸出来，面色一片青，眼神过很久才聚焦到我脸上，我心里想，他真丑啊。然后他问我，疼吗。我说，不疼。他就笑了一下。

“完了我把他浑身上下都拾掇了一遍，看上去有他原来的那副样子了，我心里松快了点，觉得他可能不会一下子死掉。

“然后他很快就死了。

“死前还是我给他收拾的那副样子。我看了他一会儿，觉得啥也没看清，但是觉得他还挺好看的，就是挺帅的，我就握住他的手。”

他唯一觉得奇怪的是，那时自己的脸颊仿佛背叛了表面化学，形成一个不浸润的面，眼泪没有在脸上留下任何湿痕，圆滚滚地，不以任何人意志为转移地从眼眶中坠下来，大颗大颗，鱼一般跃入他们交握的手心。

“从那以后我就没有再割腕了。”诸葛亮说。

姜维把头埋在病床边，闷闷地哼了一声，“嗯。”

7  
后来姜维去殡仪馆等诸葛亮的骨灰出来，他隔着玻璃窗对焚化炉发呆了一个小时，尸身出来的时候已经变成一床弱败的骨头，完全陌生的两样。姜维心想，真丑啊。

骨头捣碎后被灌进骨灰瓮里，他伸手掂了掂，六斤不到。他抱着罐子走在萧瑟的秋风中，缩进车驾，顺着国道一路往南开。

风吹得开阔，公路两侧尽是荒芜的风景，他打开车窗，午后的风一瞬间灌进来，呼呼地钻进衣领，带走一些温热的，潮湿的体感。整个天气都呈现出一种令人心旷神怡的感伤，姜维扶着方向盘，点起一根烟，烟头亮了一瞬，显得格外漂亮，他吸了一口，然后被呛到，白烟伴着咳嗽从鼻孔和口腔里逃逸出来。

他还是没学会抽烟。于是他没有再抽，夹着烟卷让它在空气中慢慢燃尽，一些烟灰落下，附着在他的裤脚，像是挥不去的。

他走进他的博物馆，办公室的工作台上散落着一些没有来得及收拾的清扫工具，一片化石封在几案上，是他的老师诸葛亮留下来的东西。

他抬起手，试图把骨灰瓮搁在旁边的书架上。瓮身隔着手指重重地磕在架沿，他指尖一阵发疼，罐子倒下来，摔在工作台上，骨灰从摔开的罐口洒出来，静静地摊开在桌面。

姜维看看了指尖，关节磕红了一片，钝钝地发麻，他张开嘴，将指尖含了一小会儿，取出来的时候沾上涎液，黏糊糊的一片。他呆呆地看了一会儿那些液体，然后把手伸向骨灰，灰粉立刻缠上他的手指，诅咒一般，附着在肌肤上。

他把那圈骨灰吃了下去。

然后他抓起更多，安静地，默不作声地，几近绝望地塞进口里，骨殖的碎片咯吱作响，灰烬绵密干燥地缠住舌尖，带着令人感动的火的味道，洁净的，温暖的，残忍的。

姜维的脸颊一片湿润，分不清是泪水还是汗液。

我会死得很惨。他想。

眼泪裹着汗水坠下来，顺着嘴角滑进去，咸咸的一道。

我会死得很惨。我会死得很惨。我会死得很惨。

那些心底的声音越来越大，越来越高，逐渐变成成都背后一片雪山的阴影，在日头迅猛的轮转中飞快倒伏下去，声音荡过去，重重摔在办公室的墙壁上，没有产生任何能量损失，以同样的速度猛烈地反弹回来。

姜维轰然倒在地上，生死不明。

完


End file.
